


Bradford Buzzard on his first adventurous step.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [34]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Business, Businessmen, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied Sexual Content, Monologue, Origin Story, Prequel, Short, Suggestive Themes, Unfortunate Implications, Villains, Wigs, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Set before The First Adventure, explaining the difference between Bradford in canon and my version. Since I can't write Phooey in the episode. Set in the Phooey Exists AU.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bradford Buzzard on his first adventurous step.

Enter the office in SHUSH.

It's like any other office.

Orderly. Business like. Professional. Bland. Boring. Gray on Grey.

Everything that makes me hate adults and adulthood so.

In a office chair is a Vulture in a proofly done grey wig.

He sits there on a phone listening to his boss while looking at a picture.

There's a few thoughts bouncing around his skull. Money. Order. The Picture.

As he dully agrees along whatever his boss his saying, his thumb rubs the photo.

It's not an actual picture, of course. It's only a substitute based on memory. Still he holds on to it so secretly and tightly that factor is hardly a matter.

Ah yes.

The picture of the mystery child in yellow.

If there was ever a heart or soul in that body, he's only loves would be money, order, and that little boy.

But, we both know it's not love.

Love is a equal partnership and there's nothing equal in what he wants.

I'll say what he'll tell you. That he "loves" the boy. That he would like a peaceful of order he controls. That he would gladly spend that money he loves so for the little duckling for college and whatever the little duckling could want or need. That ever since last Christmas, he's been "haunted" oh so by this child for how the child "lures" him so. That he'd give anything to be with the gold egg. That it drives him mad.

I will admit his claims to being willing to act as a twisted form of family for his "beloved" isn't a lie. Well, not a total lie. It would beg the question if he'd want the preteen duckling after teenhood ends. His interest would likely cut short quite some time before college age. Still he might want to appear a good parental figure to the outside so would send whatever shell of a person is leftover off to wherever.

All the same, you and I and He know he's mainly lying. Regardless of what he tells himself or any with ears.

Are any surprised?

I'm surely not.

A rich, old, man who thinks he's not evil when in fact he is. What bigger proof that he is a villain of the most adult form that this? After all, those who aim to harm children are the worst monsters.

Now as he himself would note, He hates children. He views all childish behavior and thought as a blight. Yet I'll say he doesn't have to like kids to harm them nor want for them.

A Buzzard sits in the office chair at his desk, listening to his boss. In this business casual moment, the 3 ideas bouncing in his brain hit each other. Why suffer working under SHUSH to fail time and again to set the world in order? Why waste so money chasing villains? Why allow these bumbling types rule his life and decide if he can have whatever gold?

Behind tiny glasses and under a graying wig, he boils a shade darker. Yes. He could have all. The money, his view of a world without chaos, and that golden goal.

A plan that had been puzzling together in his mind for years came to light.

It was the height of simplicity in comparison to supervillain plots. Take over the world, make it his way, claim his golden trophy. First he'd have to snuff out anyone who got in the way but it was all coming together.

Still it was a better idea to suggest it to someone with power, namely leaving one last detail out. This seemed short enough for a PowerPoint. If his boss has any sense, there'd be no question. Yet for a backup, he should get some villains and pitch it as just take over the world then rule it.

Those cartoony loops ate up the whole take over the world with a shadowy power stuff up.

O.W.L was a good enough name. He'd be willing to meet halfway on changes to it tho.

Bradford Buzzard smiled as he looked at a drawn photo of Phooey Duck.

The End


End file.
